Alopex
Alopex is the sister of Tiger Claw and was the one who cut off his tail. Appearance She a red mutant fox with a bandana on her head with purple armour over her body and wears Tiger Claw's tail as a belt and wears bandages on her legs. Personality Alopex seemed to be in good terms with her brother, however the moment they got mutated, she and Takeshi had nothing but pain and suffering because The Kraang made experiments on them and after they escaped and found they had no choice but to abandon everything they once knew. It is unknown if she liked working at the circus, but it is clear that she had deep regrets when she became an assassin for doing horrible things to good people, while Tiger Claw embraced their new ruthless and violent lifestyle, Alopex blamed her brother for forcing her to become like this instead of having a normal life At first she was more than determined to kill Tiger Claw no matter what, and she even used the cursed blades of vengeance on Casey to test if they worked and refused to remove the curse before killing her brother, but Leo gave her a speech of how revenge is consuming her and destroying everyone around her, with that argument, Alopex realizes that she would be trapped in a endless cycle of pain and she would be no better than Takeshi if she killed him. But she warned Tiger Claw that she will spare him in exchange of him quitting his shady business, and just as she gave her warning, he took the chance to shoot her in the back but she dodged the bullet and cut off his arm, then she told him to never forget that she could have killed him for betraying her trust. Skills & Abilities * Superhuman Speed: Alopex's primary and most noticeable skill is the ability to move her body at super speeds. She is able to outrun speeding vehicles, see things on a slow motion-like plane, and catch, redirect, and literally dodge bullets. In her initial appearance, she ran so fast that Leonardo mistook her for a missile when she showed up on the Party Wagon's scanner, and even after she passed him he still couldn't get a good look at who or what she was and could only identify her as a "fast moving object". This speed of motion can be channeled through any singular part of her body as well, including her arms, hands, legs, and feet. * Superhuman reflexes: She good reflexes for a fox * Master Martial Artist: She is on equal terms with martial arts with Tiger Claw, Master Splinter and Shredder. * Sixth Sense: Alopex has been shown to detect when Tiger Claw is near even when he is nowhere in sight or earshot. She can even see brief visions of what he is doing at her current moment. Weapons * Kama * Twin Blades of Vengeance (Formerly) Family * Unnamed Parents (Deceased) * Takeshi (Brother) * Esmeralda Beau (Sister in Law) * Kyle Obake (Nephew) Voice Actress Minae Noji. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Foxes Category:Mutants Category:Former Humans Category:Sisters Category:Aunts Category:Daughters Category:Single Category:False Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Martial Artsists